Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 100
This issue was cover-dated November 2013 and cost £4.50 Incoming The Big Story - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (8-9) : Editor-In-Chief Chandra Nair is very much looking foward to the steady flow of new Wii U titles and some exciting, brand new Nintendo hardware. Mouthpiece - Brjann Sigurgeirsson - 2 pages (10-11) : Image & Form's Brjann Sigurgeirsson became an eShop smash with SteamWorld Dig. ONM wants to know how, why and if he's got any spare cash. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) : The Wii U launch is taking the planet by storm: here's what on Earth is going on. MiiVerse MiiPlaza - 2 pages (20-21) : Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month Connect - 2 pages (22-23) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... ONM Rant - 2 pages (24-25) : Mario's Multiformat Future: The Countdown Begins - Ben Griffin Network - 2 pages (26-27) *Splinter Cell: Blacklist (Online) - 5 stars - 1 page (26) *Art Academy: Sketchpad - 4 stars - 0.5 page (27) *Disney Infinity Premade Tox Boxes - 2 stars - 0.5 page (27) Smash Update - 2 pages (28-29) : Picking through the month's Super Smash Bros. news, with a little help from our friends... Features Meeting a Legend - 6 pages (32-37) : An exclusive chat with the man who started it all. The Wonderful 100 - 10 pages (50-59) : A century of issues in and ONM is still going strong. Over the next eight pages, let us take you on a journey back to the very start of it all, to see the sights and frights (mainly Chris Scullion's 2007 hairstyle) of old. Shu - Stopper - 4 pages (62-65) : All rise for the right honourable Shu Takumi: legal eagle, ghost-buster and all-round DS legend. Gallic Charms - 4 pages (68-71) : An exclusive chat with one of the most talented games designers in the world for the inside scoop on Rayman, Beyond Good & Evil and the rest. Just don't ask him about his 'secret' game... Cing: The Final Chapter - 4 pages (90-93) : Hotel Dusk has shut its doors and there will never be another code. Three years after Cing's shock departure ONM talks to the mastermind behind DS and Wii's smartest stories... Previews Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (40-41) Monster Hunter 4 (3DS) - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (42-43) Sonic: Lost World (Wii U) - Ben Griffin - 1 page (44) Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies (3DS) - Ben Griffin - 1 page (45) Hometown Story (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (46-47) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (48-49) : Batman: Arkham Origins, Hakuoki: Memories of the Shinsengumi, Layton 7, Senran Kagura Burst, Deus Ex Human Revolution: Director's Cut, Treasurenauts Reviews The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD : We expected a voyage down memory lane, but were instead treated to an adventure that is as fresh as it was when it first appeared in 2002. Spendid stuff. Harvest Moon: A New Beginning : The seeds of discontent yield one of the fullest Harvest Moon crops in recent years. Be sure to stick with it through the slow bits: you'll thank us for it. Inazuma Eleven 3 : IE3's mantra seems to be 'more is less'. Less: work for devs, learning for fans and interest for the uninitiated. It works, but is it really what an exciting series needs? Pokemon Rumble U : A slight, but serviceable spin-off that has bags of energy, if little else. It's hardly a Skylanders-beater, but offers pleasing, brain-off fun in small doses. Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams : A dreamy platformer occasionally punctured by difficulty spikes and with a short-run through time that makes it a poor purchase for those seeking value. Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan : Mixes trademarks difficulty and accessibility with surprsing finesse. Not just a brilliant entry in the series, but a benchmark for other games of its type. Disney Infinity : Despite its potential, the Starter Pack feels a little limited. That said, four solid games is not to be sniffed at abd we imagine there's far more to come. Disney Infinity: Cars Play Set : Infinity at its most serviceable, which is fine. We're just hoping that Parent Trap divorce sim comes along soon. Disney Infinity: Lone Ranger Play Set : Among the best of the Play Sets released so far, but we're not going to suggest that's a staggering achievement. SMT Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers : This is a genuinely interesting historical document, but Atlus' modern games are slicker. Wait for Shin Megami Tensei 4. Street Fighter II : The best fighting game in the world until Street Fighter II Championship Edition, which never came to SNES. Street Fighter II Turbo : Faster and more balanced than Street Fighter II, go for this one if you like your fighting turbo-charged. Super Street Fighter II : Two decades later there are better ways to play SFII, but none quite as special as this generation-defining moment. Continue Rewind: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - Chris Scullion - 2 pages (96-97) Time Capsule - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (98-99) : Shigeru Miyamoto games - Donkey Kong, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Bros. 3, Zelda: A Link to the Past, Star Fox, Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Wave Race 64, Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Pikmin Classic Moment - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (100-101) : Raphael the Raven - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island How to... Create on issue of ONM from scratch - 2 pages (102-103) The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (104-105) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (105-106) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (107) FAQs... *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 1 page (108) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Wii Music - Matthew Castle - 1 page (110) *Nintendo DS - Nintendogs - Matthew Castle - 1 page (111) Official Nintendo Magazine Animal Crossing Diary - 2 pages (112-113) : Celebrate issue 100 with a trip back in time to Animal Crossing: Wild World Warp Zone - 1 page (114) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Alex Dale, Ben Griffin, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling, Chris Scullion, Elizabeth Mo External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews